


The Lokane Chronicles

by TonaAthena1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaAthena1996/pseuds/TonaAthena1996
Summary: My collection of Lokane drabbles.





	The Lokane Chronicles

Sounds of music filled the air as an Avengers’ victory party was in full swing. Servers offered food and drink as they moved among members of the Avengers and SHIELD.

“May I have this dance?”

Jane Foster looked up from the martini she had been nursing for the majority of the hour since she arrived at the party to find an offered hand from a certain individual she was forcing herself not to think about.

Attending an office party was always risky. The risks were greatly increased when your ex-boyfriend was in attendance. Attending a party when your ex’s very mischievous brother was also in attendance was borderline reckless.

Loki smiled gently as he glanced to her drink, “You are obviously not enjoying the occasion. I’m not exactly thrilled to be here either. Let us be uncomfortable together.”

“So we should dance?” Jane asked sarcastically, turning to place her bared back against the bar.

“Why not? I am a perfect dancer, and despite our height difference, I believe we can make it work. An added bonus is that it will drive Thor to distraction. He’s been pining over you all evening, and he cannot bring himself to come over to speak with you.”

“Oh please,” Jane rolled her eyes, “Thor knows better than to talk to me. Kind of pointless to talk now when there were years there when he should have been speaking,” She sighed, “You know what? I am just going to go home.”

“Then, I will escort you,” He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her fingers, “I could never allow a lady to leave such a gathering unattended.”

“Loki,” Jane spoke his name but before she could say more he had swept her into the dance floor and pulled her into his arms.

The God of Mischief grinned as he wrapped her in a loose dancer’s embrace, “I won my bet with Darcy.”

“How’s that?” She asked, slightly frustrated at her current situation. She followed him in the dance as if she’d meant to all along.

“She wagered I couldn’t get you to dance with me. She lost,” His grin sparkled.

Jane laughed casually, “So what did you win?”

“Darcy owes me a favor to be collected later. Something about hacking if I needed it,” He explained as he led her in the dance, “I have another wager or two this evening to attend to.”

“What are you up to, Loki?”

“Nothing really,” He replied nonchalantly as he continued to glide her across the dance floor, “Just making a few friendly wagers.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Oh boy,” Jane sighed, “What else have you wagered?”

“Oh, let me see if I recall the details,” He smiled as he began to list the wagers, “Stark wagered I couldn’t kiss you before the evening was over, and, oh yes, my personal favorite, there’s my wager with Thor.”

“Oh for Heaven’s...” She groaned, “Do I even want to know?”

“He wagered you would never allow me to escort you home,” Loki grinned wickedly.

“Are we really that good at keeping this a secret?” Jane asked, her tone dripping with doubt.

“I have a feeling that Romanoff put both Darcy and Stark up to their respective wagers in an attempt to bring our relationship into the light as it were. And then there’s Thor.”

“Who obviously has no idea,” She finished his thought.

“Witless oaf. I couldn’t resist,” He laughed as he continued to lead the dance.

“What did you wager with them?”

“Why?” He asked as her curiosity.

“If you win anything of value, I should get half. I do have to be a willing participant for you to win,” She flashed her best innocent smile at him.

“Why should I give up half my earnings? I made the wagers.”

Jane considered it for a moment, “Let me be the judge of whether I even want half.”

“Stark wagered one million dollars.”

“I get half.”

“You can have it all if you make the kiss enticing enough.”

Jane grinned playfully, “And what of the wager with Thor?”

“Ah yes,” Loki spun her gently before engulfing her in his arms once more, “He wagered his bloody throne.”

She glared at him.

“I don’t want the damned thing. I just want to prove a point,” He continued, “He still thinks me capable of villainy.”

She smiled knowingly.

“Okay, perhaps a bit of roguish behavior ever now and then but nothing truly heinous,” He replied with a smile of his own.

Jane slipped her hands to cup Loki’s face in her palms and kissed him. A gasp or two...a shattering glass or three...and a vague whispered “son of a bitch” cut through the music of the room.

Loki enveloped Jane in his arms as their kiss continued, lifting her ever so slightly off the floor.

“Loki,” Jane breathed his name as their lips parted, “When we get home, I have a wager of my own for you.”

“Oh really?” He asked breathlessly, “Pray tell, Love.”

“All or nothing.”

“Interesting, and what’s the wager?”

She leaned close to whisper in his ear intimately, “I bet I can make you scream my name.”

Loki’s eyes widened as she pulled away, a devilishly innocent smile adorning her beautiful features, “Sounds like a win-win situation. I’m game.”

Jane laced her fingers with his and tugged him towards the door, “I knew you would be.”


End file.
